For example, a braking device for a vehicle that uses brake assist control and the like to allow a wheel to exert braking force irrespective of brake operation has been developed. Such braking device for a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, JP 2009-234407 A. In this braking device for a vehicle, smooth transition to anti-lock brake system (ABS) control is possible by increasing a pressurizing amount to a wheel cylinder when a predetermined time elapses in brake assist control. According to this, a braking distance may be shortened.